A single drunken night
by BlindGirlFiction
Summary: Jake is a bit intoxicated and when he returns to the hotel room Dirk finds his hands full.


**Be Dirk**

You pace back and forth in the room. You're nervous, quite nervous actually. Your mouth is dry and your heart is pounding. You have no clue what you've gotten into. You aren't even sure you can handle it. Mainly because your boyfriend is currently talking with some chick down in the lobby. Okay hold on, recap.

You are currently at your brothers big movie debut. You and your boyfriend flew out to support him, even though you had no real thrill to be there. You would have much rather stayed at home where things were quiet. The two of you could watch movies and play video games. It was all simple. But no. You're here for something you really don't care about. And Jake had agreed to party with them after the show. You feel like you could just punch a wall.

Suddenly there he is walking into the room. No. Not walking. He's...stumbling.

"Jakey?"

**Jake: Answer Dirk in your drunken stupor.**

You snicker and smile a bit as you stumble into the room, shutting the door maybe a bit too loud. When the other says your name in a questioning tone you try to locate him. It would be so much easier if he would stop tilting the room on you, though that might be due to having one too many drinks with Aranea. It probably wasn't your best bet, seeing as Dirk is not looking too happy. But it was all okay right? You are back in the room now.

"Hey Dirky...Iss good to be back. 'M so tired and dizzy. Thinksh were sho while. " You can hardly make sentences and he seems to be glaring at you. You aren't sure though since your vision isn't quite what it could be, even though you have your glasses on. Maybe you need a new prescription. Oh no! Wait, you're just balls drunk.

"Yeah...I bet they were...Jakey, get your butt in the bed before I get a sword after you, or you end up falling over and giving yourself a concussion." Dirk shakes his head at you, that much you can tell. You allow the blonde to guide you to the bed and lay you down, getting you nice and comfy. You do protest a bit however, finding you are still in your suit.

"Lay back. I'll get it off. Just stay still or you'll make yourself sick. " He sighs and begins to remove your tie. "You've been such a handful since we got here. Gog, do you know how much trouble you've been causin' me? Really, Jake! Are you even listening to me?!" He sounds angry but you aren't sure what about, his words are kind of fuzzy. Discarding the tie his hands return to tug your blazar off and start unbuttoning your shirt. You chuckle.

"Are we gonna have fun?" You sing, your ears clearing up just a smidgen.

"What, Jake...no! I'm undressing you and that's it. Then you're going to…"

**Dirk: Be entirely shocked.**

Before you can finish your sentence Jake's lips are on yours. He's holding you by your own tie which you have not yet removed. You Try to pull away but he tugs you back. Finally, after struggling with him a bit, you break free. A dumbfounded and almost angrily baffled look snakes across your face. "Jake… No! You decided to spend time with some hussy rather then come back to the hotel with me!"

"I love you Dirk~." He chuckles at you. He clearly has no clue what you are saying, or what he is saying for that matter. You find yourself actually rather hurt. With a deep breath you sigh, shaking your head and beginning to undress him further. You get him out of his shirt fully and his shoes.

"Sure you do. Now come on. Let's get you undressed and under the covers." You finish your quest, getting him down to his boxers and tucking him in. You set the glasses on the coffee table and then start to undress yourself. After you finish part two of the task, down to the same as him you crawl into the bed and turn the light off. "Night Jakey."

You don't hear anything from him and assume he is asleep. You nod and set your glasses on the nightstand. As you rest your head your eyes close and you relax into your pillow. At least if he was asleep you wouldn't...wait a moment! Your eyes jut open when you feel his hands on you. He's running them over your chest, scooting close to you. His body is warm and soft along his torso. You can feel the hair on his legs however when he tries to tangle them with yours.

"Jake, no. Please, not while you're drunk. I'm trying to be upset with you and you're making it hard." This earns a chuckle from him as he clearly took your wording in the wrong way. "Jakey, that's not what I meant...I was saying that...oh~!" His lips are on your neck and you are practically putty. There is clearly no arguing with him. No matter how you struggle he simply overpowers you again.

He feathers kisses along your collarbone now, tracing into the dip and suckling sweetly on it You shudder and the small of your back begins to shift upward ever so slightly. You swallow dryly and gasp in, as if having to break through a dam to get air through. His tongue snakes wickedly out of his mouth and you notice his eyes are directly on you.

His eyes are practically emerald gems in the slight blue moonlight that finds it's way through the white curtains of the hotel room. Instead of the blue taking over their color it seems to intensify it. They have become breath taking, slightly dreamy from the alcohol he's had. You realize now that he is in fact drunk and that has to be limiting his vision significantly as the case would have, because he is not even wearing his glasses.

You open your mouth to protest again; his hot tongue trails wetly at the center of the ribcage, shivering over the softness of your stomach, and he allows himself to suck playfully at your navel a moment before kissing sweetly. You close your mouth, deciding you don't have to say anything), and hum pleasantly. You do this only because when you think about the fact that, A: He is drunk, and B: He is practically blind while being intoxicated, without glasses, and in the dark; You also have to consider that he is tracking your body from memory.

**Dirk: Gawk in complete astoundment!**

They only way Jake could be making moves like this is if he had remembered your body, even in his drunken state. And he did. You begin to note how one hand sits at your hip, the other on your chest. The first rubs firm but careful circles at the bone, the later brushes a thumb back and forth over one of the slightly pink nubs on your chest. Sometimes he switches things up and pushes up or down, but he keeps you guessing and he doesn't move too fast.

You don't struggle anymore. Instead your lower your hands to rest in the black untamable mop on his head. Your fingers tangle in it and his kisses start to trail further down, you can feel his lips on your abdomen. His hands start to rid you of your boxers. This is indeed 'doing it for you' as some might say. Your body is reacting, becoming attentive and you're member has become half hard, blood rushing to the waiting muscle.

You let out a wet and choked moan when the soft mouth brushes against the head of the muscle. Your heart gives an expecting throb and your grip in his hair tightens. You can hear his mouth open, the way his cheeks have dryly stuck to his teeth, his tongue to the pallet of his mouth. You shudder. You know what he is going to do.

He allows his lips around tip and he sucks ever so gently. It's painfully light and you whine. The blood pumps down to the now pulsing muscle in his mouth. Your body has sparked to life and the gentle pressure is simply torture. You groan and your hips jolt and you fight with yourself, anything to keep from bucking into his mouth, claiming it.

"Jakey~!" your voice quivers and in response the orifice around you takes more. A sigh passes your lips and you are fully relieved of the lack of contact. As he begins to move his head and suck on the rise you groan out for him and tug lightly at the locks of hair. One of his hands move under you, now between the bed and your backside. He lifts your hips more and gives you the okay to move. You shiver and your tongue moves over your lips. With a quick pull out of the now salivating mouth you steady yourself by inhaling. Soon you are moving in and out of his mouth.

His tongue is warm and you can feel his taste buds brush and tickle your length. You are a moaning mess under his control, intoxicated as he might be. Drool begins to leak from the corners of his mouth and when you pull out he dances his tongue over your urethra, now beading with pre. Any more and you might…

**Dirk: Be aggravated!**

He pulls off of you and you half growl. Being so close and then being denied was not something you necessarily liked. However, when he begins to remove his own boxers your eyes widen. Moving up to straddle your waist he reaches back to steady your pulsing and bouncing muscle. He is wobbly but after a moment he has you pressed to his entrance.

"Wait! Wait! Jake, won't it hurt if you don't...you know?" You blush slightly, the freckles on your face lighting up, even in the dark.

"We've doon it befur…" He's slurring badly but you can make out what he is saying. There's no point arguing with him like this. He simply won't listen.

Using his saliva to slicken his opening he slides down quickly taking it all in swiftly. He chokes and lets out a strangled and uncomfortable sound.

"Oh, crap! See Jakey, I told you! We shoul…"  
"I know what 'm doenn." He persists.

You shut your mouth and let him take the lead. He leans forward, his body at a slant, hands on either side of you, supporting himself with the mattress. His hips begin to move slowly at first and you feel his body quiver with uncertainty. Decidedly you help him, placing your hands on his hips to guide him up and back down. He groans and you feel each and every hair on your body stand on end. The way the sounds tumble from his lips and leave you breathless is fantastic.

You find yourself joining in in a chorusing noise that echos off the walls and you are sure the people in the room over can hear. You think about saying something but he connects his lips to yours and the sounds from both of you are muffled. The kisses are wet and your lips glide against each other's as he moves on top of you.

It doesn't matter how many times you do this. He's always so tight, restricting nearly. He's warm inside and you can feel your stomach flip nervously as you take in the moment. You're always nervous when it comes to this stuff. However, his tan skin emanates heat and when he wraps his arms around you it is as if you are safer.

You can feel yourself brushing the inner walls, you can feel even more of them when you pulse inside him. With every throb he lets out another moan into your mouth. It's getting hard to breath but even so you don't think the kisses will stop anytime soon. His hips are beginning to gyrate. You groan loudly and as your mouth opens his tongue finds its way in. A gasp is coaxed from you and you can taste alcohol on him. For once in your life you don't mind it.

The pre spilling from you is so thick you can feel it starting to slick his entry. You shudder and then feel him quake in your hands. You know you've hit something sweet and sensitive and he responds by half screaming into your mouth. His glowing green eyes haze over and he begins to pick up his speed. You're pounding, aching, looking for any type of relief. You suddenly remember you haven't offered him a single bit of attention to his more important parts. You move your hand and begin to weasle it between you. As your palm grips him you can feel the phallus is so strained his vein has begun to puff slightly. You begin to stroke, as shaky as you might be you try to match his speed on you.

You roll your wrist, brushing the tip and take it all the way down to the base again in a repeat motion. He breaks your lips apart finally. He's practically a drooling mess and you quake underneath him.

"Dirk! Yes...pleshe oh fucking christopher kringlefucker fucking fahneahnnn.." You aren't even sure what the last part means and you don't question it. You pump him a few more times and he erupts, white spilling out of his now pulsating muscle.

As he finishes he tightens around you and you become aware of your own need to climax. Gripping his hips that much tighter you begin to buck up and into him. With your feet planted firmly to the bed you start to buck up, bounding him on your manhood till you feel a churning in your abdomen. You cry out and one hand moves up between his shoulderblades. You keep a firm grip on him as you spill into him. You eyes lock on his and with a gasp you feel the last of it leave you.

You breath heavily, coming down from the experience and he collapses atop you. After a moment you open your mouth to speak but find that there is gentle snoring in your ear. Your eyes narrow slightly as you realize you have no clue when exactly he fell asleep, but you let it go and roll him off of you as you pull out.

You take the blankets and cover him up. Sitting up you grab the bottom corner of the blanket and clean your hand off. Whoever cleans the sheets is going to have a trip but you find you really don't care and the moment.

With a breath and a sigh you roll back over to face your lover and place a kiss on his forehead. This earns you a small, rather cute noise and you rest your head, wrapping your arms around him. "I love you, Jakey…" you whisper to him. He smiles slightly and a part of you believes he heard you, and you are content to rest for the night.

As you rest you think about how he was with Aranea and you bite your lower lip. You remember how well he remembered your body and you feel no need to worry. He loves you and you are sure nothing happened between them. He knows your form too well, your body, what you like. There was no confusion, not even when he was intoxicated. You are sure he's only thinking about you and you are able to forgive him before initially falling asleep, finding him in a mutual dream bubble of sorts.


End file.
